Abriendo caminos
by JennMoriarty
Summary: Cuando Jim quiere planificar la vida de alguien, lo hace desde sus cimientos. Sin que ellos sepan, prácticamente pareciendo un personaje olvidado de cuento. Invisible y letal. Richard/Jim.


**Disclaimer**: Nada reconocible me pertenece.

Esto es un regalo para mi marvillosa, preciosa y divina GF, que está de cumpleaños. Tiger, con todo mi amor para ti.

* * *

**Abriendo caminos**

En una tranquila casa, en un tranquilo vecindario en el cual nada fuera de lo común sucedida jamás, vivía un pequeño niño de escasos siete años o mejor dicho ahora, ocho. Porque ese día, en ese no-normal día era el cumpleaños de uno de los más menores habitantes de esa calle: Richard Brooks.

Un pequeño pelinegro, de piel blanquecina y ojos cafés cual chocolate. Era el hijo menor de un lindo y normal matrimonio, tenía un hermano mayor que era el orgullo de Papá y Mamá ya que tenía buenas calificaciones, era capitán del equipo del colegio, tenía una linda novia y era el preferido de los profesores.

Aunque el pequeño Richard no se quedaba atrás. También era querido por sus padres, por su familia entera, tenía buenas calificaciones y los profesores estaban sorprendidos por su don artístico ya que al pequeño Richard Brooks se le daba la poesía y el dibujar.

Y a pesar de que toda la calle y colegio conocieran al pequeño Richard por estar siempre en las nubes, como dirían ellos, el mundo del niño era más grande que eso.

Richard gustaba de los cuentos, aún era un niño pequeño después de todo. Le fascinaba aquel mundo de ciencia ficción, o aquellas historias de fantasía, o incluso aquellos relatos de misterio que con gran alegría devoraba.

Sus padres lo querían, su hermano lo adoraba y para su abuela él era el pequeño príncipe de ése cuento. Y tantas veces se lo habían dicho, que había terminado por creérselo.

Y ese día, el iba a ser el príncipe de un capítulo más del cuento que era su vida porque era su cumpleaños, cumplía ocho años y tenía una vida larga que iba a disfrutar en la cual planeaba conocer cada rincón del mundo o incluso encarnar alguna de las aventuras de aquellos personajes de sus amados libros.

Así que ése día, después de salir del colegio y de recibir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y amigos por su octavo cumpleaños, se coloco aquella coronita de plástico que días atrás había convencido a su hermano mayor que le comprara, cargo su mochila en un hombro y su libro preferido de cuentos en sus brazos, caminando tranquilamente por las calles que llevaban hasta su casa.

Hasta que decidió desviarse por aquel camino que su hermano mayor le había trazado, caminando un par de calles más. No era que Richard gustara de desobedecer, si no que estaba por demás emocionado por lo que le esperaría al llegar a casa, así que por ende prefería retrasar un poco su arribo.

Aunque, tal fue la suerte del pequeño Richard Brooks que terminó en una calle desconocida. No era que dicha calle tuviera mala pinta, al contrario, parecía de gente buena, gente adinerada o gente simplemente con un buen empleo.

O eso fue lo que imaginó hasta el momento en el que escuchó, al pasar frente a un jardín gritos, sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y llanto femenino, atemorizándolo y haciendo que el menor corriese para lograr salir de aquella calle. Normalmente los gritos para el significaban que algo iba mal, y más aún los sollozos y aquel sonido de destrozos en aquella casa

No era que Richard fuera un mal muchacho, sino que simplemente no le gustaba inmiscuirse en ése tipo de cosas, así que mejor decidió retirarse de esa calle y tratar de encontrar alguna conocida aunque lógicamente, terminó perdiéndose más.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y gracias a que un amable sujeto le hizo el favor de darle la hora, el menor supo que su familia probablemente había comenzado a preocuparse por él y seguramente habían comenzado a buscarle, decidiendo así quedarse en un solo lugar y esperar a que alguien conocido le encontrase.

Caminó solo un poco mas hasta llegar a lo que era un parque, un extenso -o más bien largo- parque, sentándose en una de las bancas y contemplando las flores que crecían en el césped a su lado. Algunas personas se le quedaban viendo por lo que Richard asumía era su pequeña corona de plástico, pero aún así decidió restarle importancia. Era su cumpleaños y él quería llevar aquella corona en la cabeza porque eso era lo que él era, un pequeño príncipe.

Suspiró y dejo la mochila de lado, aventurándose a leer aquel libro de cuentos tan querido por el, rápidamente siendo capturado por sus letras y maravillosos paisajes que describían, por sus aventuras y sus conflictos que a pesar de ser un libro demasiado realista, no era tan explícito o dramático como una novela.

Un chico al que solo le distinguió el cabello azabache, se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado suyo. Richard le ignoró, sus padres le habían enseñado a no hablar con extraños y no era que el pequeño príncipe juzgara a las personas, si no que el chico a su lado tenía mala pinta.

O eso es lo que parecía porque cuando Richard desvió la mirada de su libro hacia aquel chico, se dio cuenta de que lo único malo que podría tener el muchacho, eran todos aquellos moratones y marcas que lograba ver en sus brazos y muñecas. Si así estaba el pobre, ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo estaría su rostro.

-¿No es un poco grande ése libro para un niño de tu edad? -Inquirió el chico.

Richard negó con la cabeza y volvió a hundir su rostro en él. La mano delgada y escuálida del otro chico viajó al libro del pequeño príncipe y lo bajó.

-¿Para qué la corona? -Inquirió el otro chico. Richard frunció el ceño y finalmente dirigió aquellas orbes castañas al otro chico, enarcando ambas cejas, mirándolo sorprendido.

Literalmente, eran iguales. Solo había unos diminutos detalles que podrían diferenciarlos, pero solo eran notorios si se fijaba la concentración en ellos.

Aquel chico tenía su cabello corto, como el suyo, negro al igual que él, era un poco más pálido que el pequeño Richard y por ende se le notaban unas manchas negras debajo de aquellos ojos color cafés que poseía. Era un poco más delgado y alto y por lo que el pequeño Richard Brooks veía, era más grande que él.

-Dicen que en el mundo hay por lo menos ocho personas idénticas a ti... Y es una suerte si algún día llegaras a toparte frente a ellos- Dijo el chico con tono tranquilo después de varios minutos de silencio de parte del menor.- Me llamo James Moriarty, ¿Tú eres...?-Murmuró mirándole y dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

La cara de Jim denotaba cansancio y Richard se atrevería a decir que tristeza. Tenía algunas marcas de golpes en la mejilla y el labio partido, pero de igual manera parecía como si aquello no le importara.

-Richard Brooks -Murmuró el pequeño príncipe finalmente. A pesar de que Richard siempre había respetado la norma de "No hablar con extraños" Jim ya no le parecía extraño y es que, ¿Como alguien con tanto maltrato tan visible podría ser alguien malo? Richard no daba crédito a éso.

Jim pareció meditar el nombre del menor durante unos segundos, mirándole pensativo, incluso comenzando a poner al pequeño Brooks un poco incómodo. Finalmente, Moriarty esbozó una sonrisa nuevamente y rió un poco.

-Un gusto conocerte, Richard -Dijo Jim recargándose en el respaldo de la banca, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor a lo cual el pequeño príncipe le miró un poco preocupado.

-El gusto es mío... ¿Estás bien? -Inquirió el menor no pudiendo evitar fijar sus orbes cafés en el moratón de Jim de la mejilla, dándose cuenta después de que Jim sabía que le miraba.

-No te preocupes -Dijo Jim cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo después de que Richard quito su mirada del rostro del mayor apenado.- Dime, ¿Que hace un niño de...-Le miró completamente, como analizándolo.- Siete años aquí a la deriva? -Inquirió Jim, sorprendiendo al menor.

-No, no. Ahora tengo ocho años. -Dijo orgulloso el menor, acomodándose mejor la coronita de plástico en su cabeza.

Jim rió nuevamente y se enderezó, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Richard con un resquicio de curiosidad.

-Okay, Okay. Ahora ya eres un niño grande -Dijo divertido el mayor. Richard rió también y acomodó su libro en su mochila para poder hablar mejor con Jim. -Pero dime, pequeño príncipe... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Inquirió el mayor.

Richard se encogió sobre sí mismo y desvió la mirada. Necesitaba saber donde estaba, quería llegar a su casa, abrazar a su familia y comer el pastel que su abuela había hecho, abrir sus regalos y festejar su cumpleaños, pero ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba y eso era algo que comenzaba a preocuparle.

-Me perdí... Hoy es mi cumpleaños, en casa me espera el pastel de mi abuela y mis regalos, mis padres y mi hermano y no sé donde estoy...-Comentó con tristeza, subiendo sus piernas a la banca y abrazándose a ellas.

Jim suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde vives? -Inquirió el mayor levantándose y mirando al pequeño Richard. Jim se estiró un poco, suspirando nuevamente y siento un dolor recorrerle las costillas y caja toráxica, pero decidió ignorarlo simplemente.

-Calle Hill numero 336... -Murmuró el menor mirando a Jim de soslayo. Este sonrió y le hizo la seña al pequeño Richard de levantarse, cosa que el menor obedeció, tomándole más confianza a Jim de la debida.

Sus padres le habían dicho una cosa, pero Richard estaba seguro de que James Moriarty no era una mala persona, además de que tan solo aparentaba para Richard unos años más que él mismo. Tal vez Jim tenía once años a lo mucho.

-Te llevaré a casa, sé dónde queda la calle y eso -Murmuró Moriarty encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole amablemente, comenzando a caminar con el pequeño Richard a su lado. -Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños, pequeño príncipe.-Susurró mirándole de reojo.

Richard sonrió. No entendía aún como era que tenía tanta suerte como para encontrarse a alguien que le pudiera ayudar, que le guiara a su camino de regreso a casa. Y realmente Richard lo agradecía, se lo agradecía mucho a Jim el poder regresar a donde su abuela y familia, que le pusiera ese toque fantástico e increíble a aquella historia del día de Richard.

Ambos pelinegros caminaron por las calles; Jim preguntándole cosas a Richard y este respondiéndolas sin preocuparse, pasando por calles otro parque y entre algunas personas hasta que Richard comenzó a reconocer las calles donde andaba, cambiando su semblante de inmediato a uno más alegre.

Pronto llegaron a la calle del pequeño príncipe, James Moriarty le miró de reojo y sonrió de lado, tomándole del brazo y llevándolo hasta la casa que había mencionado el menor.

-¡Gracias Jim! -Exclamó Richard al llegar a su casa la cual en la puerta de entrada estaba adornada con tres globos entrelazados.

Jim negó con la cabeza y se acercó a depositar un leve beso en la frente del menor, sonriendo antes de desacomodarle el cabello al menor por encima de su corona.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Richard -Dijo Jim antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a su casa, siendo detenido por el menor quien lo tomó de la muñeca, sonriéndole.

-Quédate, ¿sí? Festeja conmigo, mis padres ¡Estarían encantados de conocerte! -Exclamó el menor, sonriéndole emocionado antes de que Jim sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza.

-Valeee -murmuró canturreando, quedándose detrás de Richard para que el menor tocara su puerta y le abrieran.

Y eso fue lo que el pelinegro menor hizo. Tocó la puerta y rápidamente su madre, una mujer blanca y con el cabello negro al igual que Richard, la abrió y abrazó preocupada, soltando toda la verborrea de preocupación hacia su pequeño.

-¡Mamá! ¡Jim me ayudó a llegar! -Exclamó Richard ante la mirada preocupada de su madre. Pronto su hermano, su abuela y su padre llegaron con él y lo vieron.

-¿Quién cariño? -Inquirió la mujer.

Richard se giró y buscó a un Jim desaparecido con la mirada, sin éxito alguno al encontrarlo.

-Jim... Él estaba ahí, mamá...-Murmuró el menor.

-Vamos Richie, deja tus amigos imaginarios detrás, ya estas grande -Dijo su hermano esbozando una sonrisa de lado, caminando hacia él y cargándolo.

-No es imaginario, ¡Es real! ¡Y era idéntico a mí! -Exclamó el menor.

-Sí, sí... Vamos, la abuela hizo un pastel enorme y tienes muchos, muchos regalos que abrir -Dijo el mayor, llevando al pequeño príncipe a quien la alegría le había regresado al escuchar eso y al ver a su abuela sonriéndole.

Así fue como, un día no normal en una calle normal, un pequeño príncipe llamado Richard Brooks conoció a su villano de cuento quien, a sabiendas de su futuro, se preocupó porque al pequeño Richard no le faltara nada y estuviera correctamente encaminado hacia su futuro, hacia aquel futuro que Richard jamás imaginaría tener, a aquel futuro al cual, secretamente esperaba.


End file.
